NegiRamen y algo de ropa sucia!
by lorenina
Summary: Ella es la chica más adorable, inagotable y perdidamente enamorada de Takuto ¿Cuantas veces se le habrá declarado ya...? Fracasos y triunfos en una serie de viñetas independientes sobre esta simpática cojenita.
1. Talento natural

_¡Hola!_

_Ejem, ejem ¿qué decir? Es la primera vez que escribo algo de manga (sí, porque me vaso en el manga, bueno, también en el anime… es decir… empecemos de nuevo)._

_Es extraño para mi escribir algo que no sea Harry Potter ¿por qué? Porque Harry Potter me apasiona y he soñado tantas veces con esas historias… Bueno, también he escrito algo sobre Prison Break, pero es que también me apasiona (y sí, también he soñado con los hermanos protas, y no de forma tan inocente como los sueños Harry Potter). El caso, extraño que escriba de una obra tan gráfica como puede ser un manga y el anime con todas sus caritas SD que me vuelven loca: o.O. :D_

_Antes que Full Moon, os podría mencionar un montón de mangas o animes que he visto y que me han gustado mucho más. Pero he reconocer que Full Moon tiene ese "no se qué" que otras series no tienen y que te hacen que las recuerdes con mucho cariño. Y ese "no se qué" es… Meroko._

_Sí… lo admito, me sentí muy identificada, la quise desde el primer momento que la vi ¡y es tan mona! Ahhhhh… que dije: voy a hacer una serie de historias sobre este personaje…._

_Pues eso, que Full Moon puede que no sea de mis preferidos, pero en cuanto personajes, ya puede venir Lina Inverse… que… bueno, en ese caso me lo pensaría bastante. Anda, las dejo empatadas n.n_

_¡Disfrutad!_

**(·)---&---(·) Talento natural (·)---&---(·)**

Música ambiental, aroma de rosas, unas cuantas velas, y nerviosa se sentó en frente del espejo. Con mucho mimo se maquilló y después… ¡ya está! No pudo reprimirlo, soltó un gritito.

- ¡Sí¡Por fin! Tengo una cita, tengo una cita, tengo una cita…

Se tranformó en conejito sin saberlo y comenzó a botar por toda la habitación. ¡Qué ilusión¡Qué alegría! Y por una vez, tenía la certeza de que Mitsuki no se iba a llevar la atención de Takuto.

Volvió a transformarse con cuerpo de humana y se sentó a esperar en el tejado. Le había dicho a Takuto que iba a estar ahí viendo las estrellas… ¡un sitio muy romántico! Aquella vez, no podía fallar.

Qué lista, qué inteligente… planearlo todo con ella cambio de prometerle que buscaría a Eichi. Así que Mitsuki, siguiendo el plan, se despidió de los dos shinigamis y se fue a dormir, alegando que al día siguiente, quería levantarse pronto para tener fuerzas al día siguiente.

Meroko se estiró y se tumbó en el tejado. A su lado, estaba algunos de las chucherías que había preparado para la ocasión, iluminadas tenuemente por las velas. Aspiró el suave aire de la noche y cerró los ojos.

Después de un rato, se incorporó.

Algo andaba mal ¿por qué Takuto no subía?

Cuando se levantó a ver qué pasaba, este apareció flotando, alegremente.

- Mitsuki tiene una energía inagotable- comentó.

- Ya, ya… ¿quieres empezar a cenar?- propuso ella.

Él observó la comida y sonrió abiertamente. Meroko no se podía imaginar que todo fuera tan bien. Disfrutó del primer plato, bromearon y ella cada vez, sentía que el momento se estaba acercando cada vez más.

- ¿Sabes?- dijo repentinamente, Takuto, muy serio y mirándola fijamente.- Tienes un talento especial.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó ella, con los ojos brillantes, mientras entrelazaba sus manos con fuerza y su corazón latía fuertemente.

- Sí… estaba pensando que si una vez invitas a alguien a una cita, este caería irremediablemente… ¿has pensado ya a quién pedírsela?- preguntó, interesado.

Meroko simplemente le tiró el mantel con todo lo que había encima, a la cabeza, provocándole que rodara por el tejado inclinado.

- ¡Eres un idiota!

**(·)---&---(·)**

_Hmmm... me han salido un poco OoC... pero espero al menos que lo haya hecho bien n.n. Espero vuestros comentarios! Besos! _


	2. Intromisión

_Me alegro muchísimo que os haya gustado la viñeta anterior. Jejeje. Estuve durante cierto tiempo intentando escribir otra. Y ya se me ocurrió otra, pero desde el punto de vista de Izumi. _

_En fin, espero que os guste._

_Besos._

**(·)---&---(·) Intromisión (·)---&---(·)**

Meroko observó a la feliz pareja. Bueno, al principio no eran pareja, pero ella le había propuesto salir y él había aceptado encantado. Dos personas más que se querían y que iban a tener un futuro el común.

Suspiró y agitó su melena al viento mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Takuto riendo con Mitsuki. En seguida, la sangre se le empezó a calentar. ¡Odiaba tanto verlos juntos! Después, suspiró, y casi llorando se sentó a ver cómo hablaban y charlaban sin ninguna clase de tapujos.

Ojalá a ella le salieran las cosas como a la feliz pareja a la que estaba observando.

- Hola, princesa- saludó alguien, a su oído.

Meroko se sobresaltó, y casi se cae del poste en donde estaba situada.

- ¡Izumi!- gritó ella.- ¡No me des esos sustos!

- Perdona- declaró él. Pero Meroko no sabía si creerle, pues el shinigami seguía sonriendo. Le miró a los ojos, enfadada, pero una vez entró en contacto visual, sintió miedo.

La miraba de esa forma tan… Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Hacía tiempo que nadie la miraba así, con ese deseo, con esa sed de protección.

- Izumi…- susurró. Él sonrió más ampliamente, abrió sus brazos para abrazarla, o igual, poder besarla, cuando…

Una risa especialmente fuerte de Mitsuki, ya transformada, llamó su atención. Ahí estaban los dos, dados de la mano. Instintivamente, se apartó de Izumi y se alejó lo más posible.

No quería que nadie la viera llorar.


	3. Exclusivamente para mí

Oh, por fin actualizo con algo… ¡¡ya era hora

_Oh, por fin actualizo con algo… ¡¡ya era hora!! Ahora que tengo mucha menos presión, más tiempo libre… y sí, extrañamente, con inspiración._

_He decidido hacer esta viñeta por varios motivos, uno de ellos, porque no quería contar ninguna situación en particular, otro porque me apetecía utilizar el punto y coma (signo de puntuación muchas veces olvidado) y finalmente, porque todos tenemos algo único para regalarle a una persona…_

_¡Viva el IzumixMeroko!_

**(·)--&--(·) Exclusivamente para mi (·)--&--(·)**

Daba igual por donde se viera. Era agradable, simpática, y sobre todo muy mona. Parecía un peluche, a veces, de hecho, era un peluche, pero lo que más le atraía de ella, a parte de su cambiante y chispeante personalidad, eran sus ojos.

Cuando sonreía, brillaban de felicidad; cuando estaba triste, transmitían sus sentimientos con claridad y sinceridad; incluso cuando se enfadaba, sus ojos no dejaban de ser transparentes y agradables. Y todo ello, sin perder nunca su frescura.

Izumi esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica, al recordar cuando era él quien llenaba de ilusión el corazón de la chica. Ahora era otro, otro que no le prestaba atención, ni la atendía como se merecía.

Pero lo que no había cambiado, era su mirada molesta ante una broma de él. Esa mirada, seguía siendo exclusivamente suya, y por ello, le encantaba buscarle las cosquillas de vez en cuando.


End file.
